Friendly Bets I think
by DragonSoulFury
Summary: sage is holding a slumber party with the gang but little does she know that it could end up with bloody noses and new couples of death city.. who knows there could be a fue complications thrown in there...
1. Chapter 1

**sorry this is my first story and i made my own character called sage who is a witch and her best friends are blair and Rein(her weapon) she is a really cool character so you shall find out about her though my different fan-fictions , sometimes i use Rein with different meisters meaning they are different worlds. ok?**

Patti sat screaming in laughter at our attempts to win in the racing game on the wii.

"aww s*** heads" I said slumping on the couch.

I got up ."Let me just get Reins wii controls don't tell him." When I came back the two sisters had picked out horse racing as our next game, I handed the black controls and we all stood on the sofa waiting for the games to start.

- after a lot of yelling-

"Oh f**** you." I laughed in triumph. Both Liz and Patti slumped down coursing the sofa to tip over. Click. Our heads all turned to see Rein and Maka standing in the door way…

"Makas here oh and I got food and drinks." Said rein heading for the kitchen

"sorry am I late?" asked Maka. I shook my head.

"No no. I told Kidd to come at 9 but 9 isn't a symmetrical time so he dropped liz and Patti off an hour early." Patti burst into a fit of giggles.

Maka then observed us ;

Me- lying over the edge of the couch,

Liz- back to the floor with her legs over the edge

And Patti- jumping on the back-rest of the sofa. She pointed at us in confusion.

Liz rolled her eyes. "we fell… well us and the couch…" Maka raised her head as if she understood but kept the confused look.

"oh!" I got out my phone and rung soul.

"heeello?" came a rough voice.

"Hey soul its sage do you happen to have a wii?" I asked.

"uur yeah why?"

"ok cool could you bring all of your remotes over thanks"

"but w-". Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeep. I hung up on soul. He didn't need an explanation.

DING DONG. Patti leaped for the door when suddenly a blue ninja came barging in.

"I, THE GREAT GOD BLACKSTAR HAS COME. NOW THERE IS NO NEED" 'Makkaaaaaaaaaaaaa'

" TO FEAR ANY MORE SINCE I, THE GREAT BLA-"

'CHOP!' We all saw Blackstar fall to the floor with an encyclopaedia crammed into his skull.

We all turned to see Tsubaki holding too hand controls, I fist pumped the air.

"ALRIGHT all we need now is the remotes souls bringing."

I felt myself fall to the ground to find my best friend hugging me like her life depended on it, which it probably did knowing Blair.

"~NYA~ sage I missed you soooooooo much!" she squeezed me tighter.

"yeah me too…" I tried to say.

"Urrr I got the remotes." Said soul entering the apartment of mayhem.

"oh!" exclaimed Liz snatching the controls out of souls hands and started to connect them. After I got released from my best friend and had caught my breath back I stood on the still fallen sofa.

"OK CAN ALL THE BOYS apart from Rein GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!" I screamed getting everybody's attention.

"GEY WHY DOES REIN GET TO STAY?" asked Blackstar in his loud voice.

"BECAUSE HE LIVES HERE AND HE IS GONNA BE OUR BUTLER."

Everyone fell silent and turned to Rein who put his hands up in defence.

Liz squealed in excitement and Patti joined in with one of her laughing fits.

"how did THAT happen?" exclaimed Blackstar.

"we made a friendly bet and she one but you still have to do what ever I say remember?" he turned to me, I rolled my eyes.

I could see Tsubaki and Maka give me confused looks.

I sighed "I bet I could get to lord deaths room before him and I did but _you _demanded a rematch. " I said giving him the evil eye.

"because you cheated."

"no one said I couldn't transform." I shot back.

Giving up he sighed. "That's why I asked you to hold me." He admitted to Blackstar. At first he blinked but when he realised it was a complement he burst out laughing.

"OF CORSE YOU SHOULD PICK YOUR GOD SINCE HE IS THE BEST GOD EVER."

"Well no your just fast." corrected Rein.

"DID YOU JUST DIFFY YOUR GOD, SINCE I AM IN A GOOD MOOD I SHALL LET YOU OFF! BWHAHAHAHAHA"

"Will every one please leave now?" asked Maka angrily

"Make us" challenged soul leaning over her

"Fine…. I will."

"I say if you can get us out in under half an hour then you can make us do what ever you want for a day, but if we win then you have to do what ever we tell you for the day…ok?" proposed Kidd popping out of nowhere.

All the girls agreed Maka and Blair vs. soul

Tsubaki vs. Blackstar and

Patti and Liz vs. Kidd.

This was going to be interesting.


	2. New butlers!

**sorry its so short but its a bit funny **

**Soul: how?**

**Me: girls are better than boys so you wouldnt understand**

**Kidd: no boys are better we can...no she right**

**Patti: hahahahahah**

**Me: told you**

**Blackstar: noooooooooooo you cant surpas- *maka chop!***

Maka and Blair vs. Soul

Maka and Blair exchanged glaces and looked back to soul who eyes widened as he relised this was a one sided battle and they had his ultimate down his fear he slightly backed up erning an angry glace from kid.

suddenly Blair pounced on soul rubbing her huge boobs in his face. once she was sure he was off guard Maka dragged him out the door.

"i win" she claimed jumping on the couch and smiling at soul. for once she might have been happy that he was such a pervert.

Liz and Patti vs. Kidd

Kidd glanced back at his fallen comrades. heaving up courage he turned around only to find liz and patty very close to him, so close that there chests may now look symmetrical. they were pressed right up against him giving him full veiw of there symerical bras.

"Kidd" asked Liz in a band voice bringing out from his daze.

"your bangs off center" remarked Patti in her giggling tone receiving a shocked look from Kidd suddenly he was crouched down in dis spare. "No im garbage utter garbage." sighing the Thompson sisters bent down to comfort him

"its ok kid your not garbage."

"yeah garbage is ew and your not ew"

he turned to face his too lovely weapons"really?"

"yeah you not garbage your gonna do what ever we say for the day ok?"

he gawped at them finding he was now out of the apartment.

"oh~ si that rhymed" said and existed Patti

"oh yeah it did but look we got our new butler" they both luaghed and came to sit down.

**(now for the last team.)**

Tsubaki vs. Blackstar **(that's 'the almighty Blackstar the god' to you.)**

Blackstar grinned "YOU CANT SURPASS THE ALMIGHTY GOD I SHALL WIN BAHAHAHAHAH" bellowed Blackstar.

"well i'm afraid that's not going to be the case" said Tsubaki leaning over Blackstar who was stupidly on the floor. noticing his new claimed view a bit of blood trickled from his noes. shaking his head he scurried back leaning against the wall next to Kidd.( they are doing this at the same time.)

Tsubaki sat on him and fiddled with the tip other black hair and then gave him a hug. Blackstar could feel the blood rise in his cheeks." t-t-Tsubaki?"

"yes?" she said facing him and reviling the chain that was holding him.

"come now your..." she struggeled for words "your asstance is needed on a later day." she said dragging the distressed god out to meet his new as she left he grbbed the end of her hair and dragged her down on him.

"really?"n he asked raising an eyebrow.

she sat on him again and pointed out he was still out side. rolling his eyes he let her go.

SLAM! the door shut behind them notifying the girls victorys. suddenly they all fell over in heaps of giggles.

"men are so easy" claimed Maka in between laughs.


	3. The Pub

**sorry its a tad late but you know things happen hope you like it.**

**Maka: she dose not own soul eater**

**me: but i own your lives mwhahahaha**

**Sage:no you own me and Rein**

**me: kill joy**

**Liz:RED BULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!**

**EVERYONE:* SCREAMS AND RUNS AWAY***

"Hey, hey guys I have an idea!" screamed Liz jumping on the couch franticly waving her red bull in the air. i rolled my eyes at her.  
"lets go to the bar and have some fun" Blair lowered the music so we could all hear her.  
"lets get dressed then go out. everyone stared at her exchanging strange looks then suddenly everyone cheered and screamed making my fall over.  
"ok everyone get clothes from my room and go into the den. I sighed and followed them grabbing any piece of strange clothing I found.  
"Maka lighten up its going to be fun and since you haven't made a move for soul now is your chance to find someone." Before I could object I was pushed into the den and we all scrambled for clothes.  
Reins POV-  
"Reiiiin~" I sighed again I was needed for my misters cruelty again.  
Lifting off the counter I put my coffee down and peeked into the living room to see a mass of sexy girls.  
"What" I growled.  
"how do we look?" asked Liz giving a twirl in her very short plaid skirt and short spaghetti top.  
"great now get moving or… or .. just go already" I said lifting a hand to my face.  
"ALRIGHT LETS GO COMON MAKA!" screamed Patti howled in laughter. Finally they were goanna leave me in peace.  
The bar-  
MAKAS POV-  
When we got to the bar I slowly followed behind everyone in a short black dress that barley covered my ass.  
"hey Maka I challenge you to a drink off hahaha" I flinched, no way was I goanna get drunk.  
Shaking my head I felt Blairs arm wrap around me.  
"Chicken first you cant even ask a guy on a date then you chicken out on a drink… man you seriously need to liven up." I clenched my fists. I knew were this was going but I wasn't going to be put down… ill show them.  
"fine", sighing slipping on to the seat next to everyone.  
Normal POV-  
It was hours till everyone got home but Maka had already danced with most of the bar and madeout with lots of people the others apart from Tsubaki and Patti did the same. But one they had finally got home they all collapsed on the carpet when reaching home. It wasn't the best place to sleep since they were all on top of each other and pacer bys could see there undies, which if they were sane would have got them (the pacer bys) a Maka chop.  
But when the next morning came around they all had their own plans.

**i know not much detail init but that will change... hopefully this is my first one so be nice.**


	4. Sorry

i never thought i would this.

rteally sorry to disipoint readers but i will update at sompoint but idears for the next pages would be loved by me and fans

maka: your not very good are you?

me: yeah well... i have no excuse im soooooooooooo sorry

Soul: yeah yeah well im bord lets go allready

Bye and sorry to everyone


	5. plans that might spoil souls future!

**its late (again) and im sorry (again) but its here now so no killing any one. okay? **

**Soul: i have a bad feeling about this**

**Me: dont worry. i mean wats the worst that could happen?**

**Maka: im gonna like this hehehehehehehehe**

***everyone slowly walks away from crazy maka***

****I opened the door to see maka dancing like a holigain on the couch. At first it didnt register since i was up all night discusing the plan with kid and blackstar.

"maka why are you-" my eyes widened "MAKA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" i dropped the shopping and grabbed makas arm toppling on top of me. she laughed and gave me a crooked smile.

"so that's how you want it eh?" i scurried out from under her and poised in a defensive pose.

"how many drinks did you have?" i asked my voice waving.

"none!" she giggled, spinning around. Her head and arms were slightly floppy, she came to a hault and leaped in my direction. "I have and idea-"

"and i dont wanna hear it" i mumbled she scowled and lolloped off. _damit maka your getting super confusing._

again she came to a halt and bent over, one hand over her mouth and the other on her stomach. i dropped the broom i had been holding and ran over to her, placing a hand on her back and trying to see her face.

"maka, maka you ok?" _shes gonna be sick! _i ran to get a bowl from the kitchen but stopped when i heard her collapse in a fit of giggles.

"you- i- you-i mean- your face" she said in between giggles. i stood over her concerned "you should have seen your face!" i growled at her comment and grabbed the shopping throwing it on the counter before slamming my door. the laughter died down and small steps reached my door.

"soul?" i growled in response "i-i i didnt mean to be that mean but i got carried away and i- well it seems that i-i... i dont know im sorry soul its just... never mind." she didnt move for a while before going into her room. i lay on my bed staring at the ceiling. _why was i so angry i mean she would have only been sik its not like she tried to kill herself? right? so why am i so..._ i heard little wimpers come from next door.

getting up i knocked on her door. she held her breath with a . i knocked again this time louder "Maka let me in please" i opened the door to revile maka curled up in the far corner of her bed in the dark, curtains drawn. patheticly she threw a pillow at me but it only reached my feet.

MAKAS POV-

her padded in and sat on my bed.

"im sorry soul-"

"jeez maka you only need to say sorry once and it was only a trick i mean it not like my scar-"i lowered my head so my hair covered my face. now it felt as if the air suddenly thickened.

"sorry... maybe we should hold off the bet." i glared at him before lifting my book high above his head. following the book he swallowed . i slambed it down and growled at him. "nice try but your notbeing let off the hook so easy."

SOUL POV-

maka came out of her room looking at the paper in her hand._ it was another shopping trip, i be_t. but to my surprise she ripped it up and chucked at me.

" we made a plan when i was with the others."_ of course she did another of liz and sages amazing plans._ i rolled my eyes. "the thing is this plan is a test that will determine the rest of your life." i swallowed i hated it all ready. but i smug smile creeped onto my lips.

"well looks like two plans are going head to head, seems like we weren't the only ones taking advantage of this." she raised and eyebrow at me and walked over. no walk is the wrong word her hips were swaying more than usual, and she had a top the stopped above her belly button. coming over she straddled me, i felt my face heat up.

"oh really i cant off: the bar"

**samll but has a cliff hanger. i was going to have blackstar and tsubaki first but i left theocument on my other computer!**

**Soul: hahahahaha well well wellthis is getting intresting.**

**Maka: *gauping***

**Soul:*laughing***

**Blackstar: why wasnt i in their? im the star of the show not miss bookworm!**

**Tsubaki: blackstar!**

***maka chop***

**Me: lol i could whatch you guys forever!**

**Patti: oo-err! hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahaha**

**Liz: Oo**

**Me: i dont own souleater. btw why do people say that 'i dont own... ' i mean?**


	6. taking control over soul

**im gonna do this yes i am yes i am... i cant think straight.**

****SOULS POV-

i trailed behind her._ it will determine the rest of your life. what was she talking about? _we finally reached the bar and she swayed in there like she owned the place. i glared at the guys staring at her.

"two beers please" she ordered sitting at the bar. i followed and at next to her. "Maka i dont-" suddenly a flock of girls surrounded me flicking there hair. she got up and winked at me before heading to the dance floor. i hadnt noticed before but she had very long legs and beautiful long hair.

i studyed her for a while before tipping down the rest of the bottle and went up to dance. girls followed me and i accepted before i saw i dunk come up behind maka. shoving him i growled. his eyes widened and ran off, smug i turned to face a pair of angry green orbs.

"that wasnt nice soul"

"he was drunk and trying to get into your pants." i stated waving off stupid blonde huffed and turned around i slipped round and started dancing with her,finally i gave up and grabbed her hips swaying to the music.

"damit maka your scaring me!" she giggled and turned leaning her back against me her arms wrapped round my neck. she purred.

"damn girl come over here and i will give you what you really need!" shouted and old man. we turned and i noticed he had red hair... like-

I stopped and stared a low growl escaped my mouth. grabbing her hand i dragged her but she leaped out and ordered 5 shots drowning them one after the other. stomping over to her i grabbed her hand and pulled on it so she faced me.

"Maka we are going home... Now!" she glared and slapped me. the sound seemed to ricer-shay off every wall but it seemed it was between me and her.

"what was that for?!" i shouted over the music.

"you dont control me soul!" i sighed and grabbed her legs flipping her over my shoulder.

she pounded her fists into my back as i walked out and down the lamp lit street.

finally she gave up.

"soul?" i didnt answer. "sorr-" i dropped her on the floor. "what was that for?!"

"you dont need to say sorry. your right i dont control your life but i care...i care more than you imagine." i said staring at the dark street.

"soul..." i grabbed her hand and started walking giggled and leaned on my shoulder.

"soul?"

"hm?"

"how much do you care?" i stopped and stared into her green orbs. i cradled her face. "you mean more to me than my own life. i would never want anyone else." she brushed her lips over mine but i took control and deepened the kiss.

"thats how much i care"

"funally enough, you pass the test." i laughed and we walked home. true it did effect the rest of my life!

**lalala rainbows and fairys ifinished the chapter yey!**


End file.
